


What the hand, dare seize the fire?

by kaythenorthface



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythenorthface/pseuds/kaythenorthface
Summary: “I’m Alpha Chief Achillus,” he said solemnly. “I owe you many debts of gratitude today. What is your name, little witch?”He noticed two things in quick succession: First, that the boy was even more appealing up close, his eyes the green of a summer forest with a pretty pink mouth to match. His gaze fell to that mouth for a moment.That was when he also realized the boy wasn’t answering him. He looked up in time to see the color drain from the boy’s face. The boy’s eyes slid closed and he went limp, falling forward.
Relationships: Alpha Werewolf Chief / Younger Male Witch, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	What the hand, dare seize the fire?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukiyo91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo91/gifts).



> Title from William Blake's The Tyger
> 
> This is SO SHAMEFUL and what happens when you spend three months of quarantine backreading all the ridiculous tags of AO3. 
> 
> Please see the end notes, if you would find them helpful, for all the various things that I thought should be warned for here. I may have missed something (but this is a romantic story, I promise!!)

The pack was triumphant off the hunt when they smelled ash on the breeze. A scream carried across the miles, audible to their ears only. The sound originated at the furthest edge of their territory, but it was unmistakably on their land. Humans under their protection were in danger.

Alpha Chief Achillus led the run to the village, his wolves following closely on his heels. The closer they got, the more intense the sounds and smells became, almost overwhelming their heightened senses. _Screaming. Blood. Bones breaking. Buildings crumbling._

The air was black with smoke now. Several horses thundered past, unfearing of the wolves as they fled from something so much more terrifying. Achillus recognized their foe before he faced them: raiders, here for grain, livestock, and children.

They burst into the village square itching for the fight. The scene that met them was dire. Achillus had been expecting five raiders, maybe ten; less than his pack of twenty, but there were several dozens of them, men and women, armed to the teeth—enough that they had split duties, some fighting off the villagers while others kicked down doors. The villagers were trying to fight swords with pitchforks and rocks. The bodies of several lay scattered on the ground, blood pooling in the dirt.

The wolves evened the odds, leaping into action, teeth flashing. Achillus clawed the legs out from under a man, then ripped out a throat.

Even so, the numbers weren’t necessarily in their favor. Achillus heard one of his betas howl in pain at the swipe of a well-placed sword. He took down another raider then looked up to see three moving for him, weapons drawn. They’d recognized him as the Alpha, and understood if he went down, the rest of the wolves would be thrown into disorder.

Achillus barked sharply, calling for backup. He was shocked when a human stepped beside him, a boy no older than twenty. Achillus recognized him. The boy lived in the cottage behind the church. On occasion, passing through the village for a meeting with the warden, or bartering for supplies for his pack, Achillus had idly admired him. The boy had a trim, muscular body. He was a hard worker, always outside tending to the church grounds. When he hoed the garden or chopped firewood, his muscles stretched the seams of his threadbare clothes.

Sadness struck Achillus, cold as meltwater. He’d always meant to ask the boy his name. On occasion, he’d fantasied about coaxing him into the toolshed, having that pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. Now, this boy was going to die for him. The boy wasn’t even armed. As the raiders came closer, Achillus tried to nudge the fragile human out of the way with his snout.

The boy only darted in front of him again, holding out his hand, palm flat to the raiders. A ferocious wind began to rise, rippling Achillus’s fur. It came from behind him, then rushed past him, lifting fire from a burning hut and throwing it onto the advancing men. Their clothes instantly caught alight. They screamed, falling to the ground. The fire became more acute then, quickly devouring their cries of agony.

The sound of metal slicing through air broke Achillus’s spell of amazement. He crouched, leaping in time to bite off the arm bringing a sword to the back of the boy’s unprotected neck.

The boy jumped at the sound of the hilt clattering to the ground.

“Thank you,” he said, glancing to Achillus. He looked fiercely proud, with soot smearing his temple and the reflection of firelight glinting on his pupils.

Achillus darted in to lick his wrist, expressing the same. They fought side by side until the raiders were defeated.

When the fight was won, a light rain began to fall from the previously sunny sky, putting out the remaining fires. Achillus shifted back to his human form to better survey the damage.

Three of his wolves were dead. A fourth lay dying—the beta he’d heard call out. There was too much blood pooling into the ground around her prone body. The damage to her abdomen was irreparable. All that lay ahead for his beta was suffering.

“You fought well,” Achillus said, taking her hand. Tears pricked his eyes as he made to shift again. One bite would end her misery.

“Stop!” someone shouted.

Achillus was startled into remaining human when the boy dropped beside him, shoulders brushing his. The boy knocked Achillus’s hand away so he could press two hands to the beta’s side. Magic sizzled in the air, stronger than before with the wind. When the beta’s stomach slowly began to knot itself back together, Achillus could only stare in wonder. The boy’s eyes were closed, and he muttered furiously under his breath as he brought a wolf back from the brink of death.

When it was complete, the lines of pain in the beta’s face had vanished. She fell into a peaceful slumber. Achillus stroked her temple, desperately grateful, then turned to the boy.

“I’m Alpha Chief Achillus,” he said solemnly. “I owe you many debts of gratitude today. What is your name, little witch?”

He noticed two things in quick succession:

First, that the boy was even more appealing up close, his eyes the green of a summer forest with a pretty pink mouth to match. His gaze fell to that mouth for a moment.

That was when he also realized the boy wasn’t answering him.

He looked up in time to see the color drain from the boy’s face. The boy’s eyes slid closed and he went limp, falling forward. Achillus moved in time to catch him against his chest. He dwarfed the boy in size. It was easy to wrap an arm around him, hold him close, keep him safe. He could feel the rise and fall of the boy’s chest, the warmth of his forehead pressed against Achillus’s shoulder.

Achillus looked down at the face of a boy who’d killed at least five people, looking so innocent, slack with sleep, and felt his heart seize with something he’d never felt before.

**

Once orders were distributed— _dump the raiders’ bodies; bury their own dead; help repair the houses_ —Achillus rose to his feet, easily lifting the boy to throw him over his shoulder. The boy slept steadily, clearly exhausted by the expense of power. Achillus kept a firm hand on the boy’s thighs to ensure he wouldn’t fall. He sent anyone who tried to help away with the snap of his teeth.

At the edge of town, the sour church warden came rushing up to him. “Where are you taking him?” he demanded in a high, quivering voice.

The man was frail as a bird, dark hair peppered with white. Achillus could snap his bones with one hand. He snarled, vicious, and sent the man scurrying off, smelling faintly of piss.

The return trip took longer in his human form. With each step, the boy’s scent flooded his nostrils. The warmth of the boy’s body soaked into him. As the adrenaline of battle faded, Achillus increasingly wanted only to fuck.

Any other day, he’d have his choice of betas, male or female. They’d stay shifted and tussle in the grass until he mounted them, driving yelps of pain and pleasure from their bodies. No sooner had he finished with one, than there would be another for him to climb, each jockeying to demonstrate that they were strong enough to take his bruising thrusts. Now, it was unfathomable that he would be with anyone other than this human in the spring of his life. A witch, at that!

**

He stopped at a small pool on the way back to camp. The water was cool, fed by the mountains above, and crystal clear. There, he laid the boy on the banks and stripped him out of his clothes, which were rank with mud, sweat, and blood. Underneath, the boy’s limbs were equally filthy. Achillus felt salt clinging to his own skin. It would feel good to rinse before taking the boy to bed.

This time, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s stomach to lift his limp body. Achillus waded into the pool pressed chest to back with him, gradually stepping forward until they were immersed to the ribs. Even the frigid water didn’t wake the boy.

Achillus freed a hand to clean him, cording wet fingers through soft hair, then swiped the grime from his temple. Methodically, he moved his palm down the boy’s body, over corded arms, small, pert nipples, then the so-very-soft curve of his thigh. The boy’s sweet cock bobbled in the water. This was the first time Achillus had ever bathed someone else. It was so intimate it made his breath catch.

His own cock, twice the girth of the one in front of him, started to take an acute interest in the proceedings. It was tempting to fuck the boy now, his ass right there for the taking, mounds tantalizingly firm where they cradled Achillus’s shaft, but he wanted to be able watch the boy’s face when Achillus first pushed into him; to hear the sounds he would make when Achillus was buried deep inside him.

Instead, he lifted the boy higher then slid his cock between the boy’s thighs, bracketing his legs to keep them together. Closing his eyes, he felt between the boy’s cheeks, finding his pert asshole, so perfectly coiled with tension. He imagined it while he moved: how tight the boy’s channel would be, how wet. How he would make the boy sob with how much he wanted to be split in two.

Achillus groaned, stiffening further until he was fully erect. To take the edge off, he fucked the boy like that, enjoying the pressure of those strong thighs clenched together, friction eased by the sluice of the water. It wasn’t long before he was coming, streaking the water white.

Their skin dried in the open air and sunshine as Achillus carried the boy the rest of the way back to the wolves’ camp. Achillus went straight to his tent and laid the boy in his pile of bedding. For a time, he lay beside the boy, drinking in every detail, from the mole low on his throat, to a strange pattern of scars high on his thighs. The more the boy’s smell permeated his bed, the more Achillus ached for him. He counted the slow rise and fall of fair skin, thinking of how many more people he’d kill to be sure no one else ever touched this boy again.

Long hours passed before he sensed from the quickening of a heartbeat and the flicker of eyelashes that the boy might be starting to wake. Achillus set incense to burn, filling the tent with a rich scent. He called for his finest wine and a platter of food. All of these, he arranged beside a pile of cushions in the center of the tent.

When the boy came to wakefulness, Achillus was sprawled on his side on those pillows, waiting for him. The boy stretched decadently, still hazy with sleep. Then he started to sit up and froze, taking in his surroundings for the first time. As he looked frantically around the tent, his eyes locked with Achillus’s.

“Hello, little witch,” Achillus said.

“Hi,” the boy said. After a brief hesitation, he sat up further. The candlelight bathed him in a warm glow, showcasing his flat stomach and that lovely cock, nestled in a pile of soft-looking curls.

“Do you remember my name?” Achillus tested.

“Alpha Chief Achillus,” the boy said.

“Good boy,” Achillus said, pleased. “And what’s your name?”

He was treated to a long swoop of lashes over those forest green eyes. “Penn.”

“Penn,” Achillus echoed, savoring the sound on his tongue. “Come eat, Penn. You must be starving.”

As if on cue, Penn’s stomach growled. Penn climbed to unsteady feet, taking two steps before he stopped, noticing his own nakedness. His blush was captivating. Ah, the baffling human sense of modesty.

“Is there something I could wear?” Penn asked.

Achillus waved to a small pile of clothes on a stump by the bedding, kept for those rare political meetings in which he wanted not to be immediately dismissed as a wolf. His tunic dwarfed Penn, falling to mid-thigh. It was regrettable to cover all that creamy skin, but Achillus allowed it, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he stripped Penn out of it again. His hands itched to slide under the linen and knead the globes of Penn’s ass.

Penn was shy as he came to lounge across from Achillus, just out of arm’s range. He kept his eyes downcast, avoiding looking at the broad expanse of Achillus’s unabashedly naked body. It was obvious he was ravenous, though. He tore through the platter of food, inhaling chunks of cooked meat and bits of bread dipped in oil. Achillus poured him a glass of dark red wine and watched as Penn steadily drained it, washing down his bites of food.

Only after the plate was clear did Penn seem to come back to himself.

“Mother Earth,” he swore, looking embarrassed. He met Achillus’s eye, then glanced away just as quickly. For a moment he looked like he feared Achillus might hit him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t save any for you.”

“I plan to eat later,” Achillus assured him. That didn’t entirely ease the fear from Penn’s face so Achillus continued. “Besides, as I told you, I owe you a debt of gratitude. You fought bravely today.”

Penn ducked his head. “My magic is nothing to be proud of. It’s evil,” he said. He sounded as if he were repeating someone else’s words.

“No,” Achillus countered. “It is breathtaking. It was the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen.”

He received a fleeting, _gorgeous_ smile for that.

“That is not the teachings of the church,” Penn admitted.

“Does the church not care how many lives you saved today?” Achillus asked. “My beta lives thanks to you.”

Before Penn could respond, Achillus stretched, reaching for a second, smaller platter. He lifted a freshly picked strawberry and held it out for Penn to taste.

“You haven’t yet had dessert,” Achillus told him.

Penn lifted an arm as if to take the berry from him, so Achillus reached closer, pressing it to those pink lips. He heard a soft, indrawn breath. Then Penn parted his mouth and bit carefully, face lighting with pleasure at the taste. Achillus finished what remained of the berry before throwing the stem to the side.

“What more are you able to do?” he asked, already reaching for another.

Penn grew livelier as he spoke of coaxing corn to grow, then finding a lost calf in the depths of the mountains. He gradually relaxed. By his sixth, he was taking more of the berries, until he accidentally caught Achillus’s fingers on a bite. At the press of those plush lips, Achillus exhaled, shifting on his pillow. His cock had been steadily thickening watching each flicker of Penn’s tongue, until that fleeting pressure pushed him over the edge to a full stand.

For the first time, Penn’s gaze dropped. His eyes swept, hot as a ray of sun, from Achillus’s chest to the jut of his cock, and down his thighs. The smell of arousal bloomed from him. The fabric of Penn’s tunic tented with the swell of an erection and Penn’s blush deepened. He was as innocent in action as the perfect clench of his ass suggested. The thought of it made Achillus burn with desire.

“Have some more wine,” he suggested, in a more intimate voice.

Penn had to arch backwards to reach the decanter. In that moment, Achillus slid closer. He laid a hand on Penn’s newly-bared thigh as if to steady him.

“It was you who called the rain earlier, wasn’t it?” Achillus asked.

Penn had grasped the glass container and was pouring it into his goblet. “Yes. Weather has always come most easily to me.”

“Incredible,” Achillus told him, moving his thumb in a slow arc.

Penn sat up carefully, taking another sip to stop his cup from overflowing.

“This is very fine wine,” he told Achillus, lips stained decadently by the grapes.

“It is,” Achillus agreed. He was stroking Penn’s leg now, running his palm from Penn’s knees to the sharp jut of a hipbone, then repeating.

Penn was in the midst of another sip when he finally noticed, trembling at the brush of a finger against his inner thigh. He looked to Achillus with huge eyes. “W-hat are you doing?”

“Admiring you,” Achillus told him. On his next pass upwards, his hand continued higher, seeking the source of the _want_ that was starting to choke him, it was so cloying. He pushed the tunic up Penn’s chest, getting it out of the way. “Never have I met anyone so beautiful, so brave. I want to lavish you with… praise.”

When he returned to his ministrations, one of his fingers brushed a taut ball sac. He stroked the silken skin beneath. Penn gasped, pushing his hips down, seeking more pressure.

“I am to be married,” he protested weakly.

Achillus laughed, petting that special spot and watching Penn’s whole body tremble. “I do not care about trivial human commitments.”

“I must…” the tip of Penn’s cock was glistening, begging for Achillus to soothe its ache. “I must come a virgin to my wedding bed.”

Achillus grasped him. His hand fully enveloped Penn, hiding that purple, straining flesh from view. He started to pump his wrist, delighting in the broken sounds coming from Penn’s mouth. Penn was so consumed by pleasure that he looked incapable of thought.

“You are a virgin until my cock is spearing you open. Until you’re clenching around me, begging me to fuck you harder. Maybe even until I’m spewing my seed deep inside you.”

He tightened his grip, tugging harder. Penn came on a low groan, spilling warmth over Achillus’s fingers, looking astounded.

“No one’s ever done that for you before,” Achillus guessed with a flush of pride.

“No,” Penn said, panting. “That felt… _amazing_.”

Achillus’s cock was massive with his desire, protruding into the gap between their reclined bodies. Penn was openly staring at it, pupils huge. When Achillus gave himself a jerk, Penn sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, watching. 

“I will have your mouth,” Achillus told him, leaving no room for argument.

Penn looked briefly uncertain. “I—”

Achillus was already moving. With the press of a hand, he pushed Penn onto his back. He straddled Penn’s chest, taking a moment to admire how his broad thighs engulfed the boy. His weight kept Penn from squirming.

“Open,” he told Penn, caressing his cheek.

Obediently, Penn let his jaw go slack, closing his eyes as Achillus guided himself inside. The few virgins Achillus had bedded before were clumsy at this, slow and cautious to an infuriating degree. Although Penn struggled with his size, there was a quiet confidence to his actions. With great restraint, Achillus started with only the tip, ignoring the desire to push in deeper and seek out that tight, wet heat. Penn’s tongue licked at the slit then curled around Achillus’s head, flattening to apply pressure.

Penn sucked him with the same enthusiasm he’d shown the wine. The boy had done this before, Achillus realized abruptly. How had Penn done _this_ , yet never had his cock pulled?

“You look gorgeous like this, little witch,” Achillus told him. He pushed in deeper, watching his shaft stretch Penn’s lips.

Penn looked away from his cock and up to meet his gaze. Those eyes were trouble. They made Achillus feel like he was shifted, bounding through the woods in a shower of leaves. He kept petting Penn’s cheeks as he slid deeper, pushing past the resistance at the back of Penn’s throat.

The urge to come was becoming too strong now. Achillus was done being good. “Relax your throat, Penn.”

This, Penn had never done before. He choked around Achillus’s cock, gaze going misty.

“Breathe,” Achillus coaxed. Smugly, he thought that perhaps Penn’s previous lover had not been so well-endowed. “Good boy.”

He gave Penn the chance to get used to the sensation then lifted his hand to fist it in Penn’s hair, grip just shy of too tight. With slow, rolling thrusts, he fucked into that tight channel. Each time, his heavy balls smacked against Penn’s jaw. The heat of that velvet tongue was sinful as it found a throbbing vein and pushed up.

A couple more thrusts, watching a bead of drool pool at the corner of Penn’s mouth. As he felt the torrent of sensation build to its apex, Achillus abruptly pulled out, yanking himself until he was coming in a hot, white gush across Penn’s chest. Penn’s eyes were closed, his mouth still parted as if awaiting the return of Achillus’s cock. A streak caught him across the lips.

Penn’s eyes flew open. Before his expression could turn indignant, Achillus pulled him into a hard kiss, licking deep to chase the taste of his own musk. He could feel Penn melt into it, forgetting about the streaks of white splattering his tunic and bare skin.

“Pretty, pretty witch,” Achillus told him, pulling back.

He sucked Penn’s bottom lip, claiming the seed there. The way it tasted against Penn’s skin was intoxicating.

Penn made a soft sound, tilting his head so their lips brushed again. He seemed to be marveling in the slide of their mouths together, as if this too were something he’d never done before. Achillus cupped his jaw and licked roughly into his mouth.

After several minutes of their tongues sliding together, Penn broke away. He removed his hands from Achillus’s arms, reaching to grasp that filthy tunic so he could raise it over his head and fling it to the side. “It’s wet,” he explained, flushing at the way Achillus’s eyes raked over him.

“ _Mhmm_ ,” Achillus purred, running his hand down Penn’s chest. His virgin witch was finally naked before him again and he couldn’t stop staring.

He dropped his mouth first to the line of Penn’s throat, sucking the delicate skin until it flushed red. From there, he kept moving steadily downward, seeking out those streaks off white—licking them off Penn’s quivering abdomen, off the jut of a collarbone, even the curve of his inner thigh.

Penn’s cock was reaching for him again now. Achillus suckled the head, tasting the desire he could smell so potently. Penn swore, clenching his fingers in the pillows.

Achillus’s mouth popped off Penn’s cock with a wet sound when he pulled away. He shoved at Penn’s hips until Penn lifted them, both feet planted firmly on the cushions. Then he parted the mounds of Penn’s ass, pressing his tongue to that quivering pucker.

Penn made a desperate sound unlike anything Achillus had ever heard before. Achillus rubbed his beard over those delicate pale thighs, turning the skin pink with the bristles. He licked once, twice, shallowly, making Penn squirm. Only then did he spear him with his tongue the way he wanted to do with his cock, getting Penn wet and open and frantic with want. He kept going, piercing that tight ring of muscle over and over, with only short breaks to soothe or tease with the press of his lips, until Penn’s legs were shaking so hard they were threatening to give out.

After, he helped ease Penn back onto the bed. Penn was breathing as hard as if he’d been sprinting. His eyes were closed, and he kept making jagged, broken sounds.

“ _Please,”_ he said weakly.

“Please what?” Achillus asked. He was already reaching for the dinner platter, coating his hand in oil. He wanted Penn to beg him to fuck him.

“I need… release.” Penn tilted his hips helpfully, as if thinking Achillus were going to return to his cock.

“I’m getting there,” Achillus told him.

He smeared that oil where his mouth had been, then slipped a finger inside to the knuckle, feeling the sweet pressure circle him.

Penn made a sound of protest and pleasure in one. “No, Achillus. This walks too fine a line.”

“This is not my cock,” Achillus countered, amused.

Not that it mattered. The line was already crossed. Penn wasn’t leaving this tent until well-after he’d been speared on Achillus’s cock, regardless of what he thought he wanted now. No one else would be able to give the what he so clearly needed. He added a second finger, then crooked both, finding that patch of roughness inside. As he stroked it, Penn moaned loudly, arching his back.

“Tell me about this husband you were meant to marry,” Achillus ordered, as he added a third finger, stretching Penn.

The words made him furious. He was going to find the man and tear off his useless cock.

“Oh,” Penn said. He’d been staring, cheeks ruddy, at Achillus’s hand, sliding between his legs, but he closed his eyes as if forcing himself to concentrate. “He’s the church warden. I’ve seen you speaking with him before.”

“Yes,” Achillus said, remembering the sniveling man who’d tried to follow him out of the village. “He’s old enough to be your grandfather.”

“He’s been good to me,” Penn protested. He had to break off at a twist of Achillus’s wrist. “ _Ah…_ he and his wife took me in when no one else would. They gave me a home, work, a family. And… after she died, he asked me to marry him. That way I could continue living with him.”

“He wished for you to pleasure him,” Achillus said furiously, thinking of the confident swirl of Penn’s tongue around his shaft.

“When he needs my hand or mouth, I am available.”

“But he has not pleasured _you_.”

“I am still a virgin,” Penn argued. He seemed to realize how ridiculous that sounded, laid naked and dripping before Achillus like a prize already won, but he stubbornly continued. “It would not be proper until we are wed.”

Achillus had to pull his hand out when his claws threatened to spring free. Penn whimpered at the loss.

“You are not meant to be a warmer for that twig of a cock,” Achillus snarled. He was so angry his heart was pounding fiercely against his ribcage. He reached for more oil, liberally coating his erection. “You are meant to be fucked by a real man.”

To punctuate the point, he pressed his blunt head to Penn’s entrance, feeling those muscles rippling, wanting to let him inside.

A sizzling wave of magic stopped him from sheathing himself. This time, Penn’s voice was certain. “You overstep, wolf. I said I did not want this.”

“You stink with how much you want this. Your body is _begging_ for me.”

Penn sat upright, looking as savagely brave as he had on the battlefield. “Fine. I want you but I’m not willing to sacrifice my future for one night of it. My husband will feed me. Put a roof over my head. You want only to fuck me.”

“One night?” Achillus asked incredulously. “In forty harvests I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I claim you tonight and you’re never leaving my side.”

Penn’s voice broke. “ _What?”_

Achillus curled a hand around the back of his neck, holding his gaze. “You’re a better fighter than ten men combined and stunningly beautiful. You’re meant to be by my side. Below me.”

He would’ve kept going as long as Penn needed him to, but it wasn’t necessary any more. Penn lay both palms on his chest and kissed him like a starving man; like he’d been holding back before and now he needed to take every breath from Achillus’s mouth.

Achillus tugged him into his lap, roving hands over the smooth expanse of Penn’s back. His cock nudged at Penn’s crack, sliding in the oil.

“Please,” Penn repeated.

“You want me to fuck you?” Achillus pressed, voice rough.

“Yes.”

“To claim you?”

“ _Fuck._ Yes! Achillus, I’ve watched you for so long. _Wanted_ you.”

Penn reached for Achillus’s cock, guiding it with clumsy determination to his hole. Achillus bucked his hip, breaching the rim. At the pressure, Penn gasped, and his head fell to Achillus’s chest—the way Achillus had held him in the village, in that moment when he’d known he’d lost a piece of his soul to someone else.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Achillus instructed, stroking the curve of Penn’s ass, soothing him.

He started to move then, unable to hold back, not after so many endless hours of wanting this. The tight heat was exquisite.

No one had ever had this before. Only him. The thought made Achillus thrust harder, working ever deeper inside.

“My perfect witch,” he praised. “You take me like you were born for it.”

Penn leaned up to kiss him, open-mouthed, panting. His breaths were changing, equally pleasure and pain. He was getting used to this. To Achillus fucking him.

“Good boy,” Achillus said. Another inch deeper. He stroked Penn’s back as he began to snap his hips in a brutal rhythm, forcefully lifting Penn off his lap.

Penn grasped him by both shoulders to hold on, moaning brokenly as Achillus impaled him. “ _Achillus.”_

“Call me alpha,” Achillus ordered.

_“Alpha,”_ Penn said, breathless and fucked out. “Oh, _Alpha.”_

Achillus grunted in time, feeling his release building. He made a fist, giving Penn pressure to fuck into.

When Achillus came, it was in a torrent, scalding hot come flooding inside Penn. The gush pushed Penn off his own edge and he groaned his own release shortly after.

**

In the depths of the night, Achillus woke to the brush of cool air against his skin. He’d been perfectly content in sleep, holding his lover close, still humming with the pleasure of a good fuck. But now Penn was pulling away from him and his wolf cried in displeasure at the loss.

Achillus tightened the arm he had over Penn’s chest and the leg he had over Penn’s hip, trapping him in place. “Where are you going, little witch?”

“To relieve myself,” Penn answered, voice rich with amusement. “Or would you prefer I piss on you, _alpha?”_

Reluctantly, Achillus let him go, immediately missing the warmth of his body. Penn paddled across the floor, lifting a flap to step outside.

In his absence, Achillus realized there was a pressure against his own bladder. He followed, going to stand in the dirt a few feet to Penn’s right. There was something strangely erotic about it. He felt the blissful relief that came from peeing, like a long-awaited orgasm. He heard their droplets splash the ground in unison. The smell was sharp in the air.

Penn finished first. As Achillus continued to spray for many seconds longer, Penn remained nearby, quiet.

Satisfied, Achillus glanced to him. The sight took his breath away. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky overhead. The waxing moon lit the nearby mountains and dusted everything else in a silver light. The air was crisp, pricking his skin as a light breeze caressed his hair.

Head back, throat bared, Penn was looking up at the stars. Every inch of his body was on display in the moonlight: the curve of his buttocks; the faint pink fingerprints at his hips; the muscles of his thighs. Fresh streaks of come had slipped out of him when he stood from the bed. They glowed on the backs of his thighs. Achillus went to him, wrapping strong arms around his ribs. His cock pressed snug between those lovely cheeks. Penn rested his hands on Achillus’s arms, carding his fingers through thick, dark hair.

Achillus nuzzled into the base of his neck, mouthing at smooth skin. The scrape of his teeth made Penn shudder.

“Full moon is a few days away,” Penn observed. Achillus hummed in acknowledgment, licking a tendon. “My magic will be heightened. How will you be different?”

“I’ll be stronger. My senses heightened. More _virile_.” Achillus growled, pressing the palm of his hand against Penn’s cock.

Penn gasped, cock jumping. Achillus grasped him loosely, pumping until Penn was fully erect, dripping pre-sex onto his fingers. Then, Achillus reached lower, hand brushing soft curls, then wrinkled skin, until he found Penn’s entrance. As he’d guessed, two fingers slid inside easily. Penn was still loose from their coupling and so very wet with a slosh of spit, oil, and come. Achillus curled his fingers, stroking until Penn’s knees started to buckle and Achillus had to take more of his weight.

“We will not sleep that night,” Achillus promised. He sucked at Penn’s throat until it grew hot, his mark becoming visible.

Two more fingers were almost too much of a stretch. Achillus slid most of his hand inside, thumb stroking Penn’s straining rim. He focused on the spot that made Penn moan, feeling every tremor that went through Penn’s body. Penn twisted his head to kiss him, messy and frantic, making little hurt noises each time Achillus pulled his hand back to press in deeper. In apology, Achillus reached with his other hand to keep fisting his cock.

Penn came, clenching hard around his fingers. His come splashed so high it caught him on the underside of his chin.

The smell of his release made Achillus feel a little wild. He tore his mouth from the kiss. “There’s a meadow a half-mile from here. I’m going to have you under the stars in a bed of grass.”

The idea excited Penn. There was something pure about the idea that must appeal to his magic, the way it did to Achillus’s wolf. Their seed, spilled to the ground would be a sacrifice to Mother Nature— a gift to fertilize the soil, help the trees and flowers grow.

Penn stood straighter, putting some space between their bodies. Unexpectedly, he gave a bright laugh. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

Then, without warning he took off, sprinting down the visible path.

There was an instant where Achillus was frozen, struck dumb by the smell in the air and the heavy weight of his arousal. Then his mind snapped. _Hunt the prey,_ said his instincts. He shifted to his wolf and gave chase.

Penn’s footsteps thudded ahead. He was fast and fucking _devious_ , his magic singing in the air. Roots rose suddenly in Achillus’s path, and when he dodged those, branches whipped forward, making him leap. An echo of Penn’s laugh seemed to come from all directions as Achillus snarled.

Just inside the meadow, Achillus finally caught up, tackling him, using the weight of his wolf to push Penn sprawling face-forward onto his hand and knees. Penn exhaled sharply with the sting of the fall. His scent was even more heady when Achillus was shifted, so much more potent. Paws to Penn’s shoulders, Achillus breathed hot against his ear.

Penn tipped his head, nuzzling Achillus’s furry jaw. The night of the full moon, Achillus was going to stay in this shape. He was going to mount Penn and rut into him with abandon. Achillus’s wolf was ferocious with the urge to breed. He was growling in a low, continuous rumble. His cock was throbbing, leaking profusely.

Achillus shifted back, finding himself draped on Penn’s back. He was unbearably aroused. He had never wanted to fuck someone this badly. He thought he might die of it if he wasn’t inside of Penn immediately.

“Down,” he told Penn, pressing hard with a hand between his shoulder blades.

Penn sprawled onto his elbows. He caught on quick, lifting his ass in offering. Achillus took him by the hips and speared him in a single thrust. The relief was instantaneous. He shouted, sliding much deeper than he’d gotten before, flush to Penn, feeling completely enveloped. He settled into a punishing rhythm, snapping his hips so hard Penn’s arm slid in the dew-soaked grass.

Penn was moaning every time Achillus thrust into him, an agonized sound. The come already in Penn’s ass squelched as Achillus moved.

Ruthlessly, Achillus kept up that pace until he became hot with pleasure. His palms grew sweaty on Penn’s skin. His balls clenched. Pressure built in his gut. He roared as his cock began to spurt, pulsing scorching come inside Penn.

This time, fresh from a shift, the wolf was stronger. Achillus fell forward onto Penn’s back. The base of his cock began to swell, already like a stone dragging along Penn’s channel.

Penn whined, feeling that added stretch straining his already taut hole. “This hurts.”

“You wanted my claim,” Achillus reminded him, with a possessive growl. He kept coming and coming, in seemingly endless pulses.

The knot was almost too big. It popped free of Penn’s rim on one thrust, making Penn gasp. Achillus barely managed to push harder, to pop it back inside Penn’s body before he reached his full width and locked inside.

At the same time, Achillus bit him—not a gentle scrape, but a real bite, with fangs, breaking the skin. Penn _screamed,_ piercing the night air. Every wolf at camp would hear it, would know he belonged to Achillus now.

His senses were sharper than they’d ever been. He felt unstoppable, like he could run a hundred forests, lift a mountain. The smell of blood became sharp and he licked it away. For once he was complete.

As he came back to himself, he heard Penn’s breath hitching with the pain. Achillus rolled them onto his side, alleviating some of the pressure.

“Good boy,” he told Penn, stroking his back. “You’ve been so good for me, Penn.”

Achillus’s cock continued to pulse, spewing come deep into Penn’s body. Achillus kept praising him, speaking of his beauty and his bravery until his voice became hoarse

Penn’s stomach was becoming faintly rounded with Achillus’s seed. Achillus slid a hand over the swell, feeling smug with possession, feeling his own heat under the skin. Penn shifted, moving into the touch. The change in angle brushed Achillus’s knot against that bundle inside him. Penn gasped in a different way this time—shocked liking instead of pain.

“Oh,” Penn said, pushing experimentally into the hard flesh. The smell of his arousal began to rise again. “Achillus, I need….”

He trailed off, whimpering. Achillus rolled onto his back, guiding Penn with him. The position gave Penn the room to grind on him, milking Achillus’s knot.

“ _Oh,”_ Penn repeated. “Oh, yes. _Achillus_.”

Achillus reached for Penn’s cock, holding his hand loosely, adding sensation as Penn rocked. “You were meant to take my knot.”

Sweat pooled in the place their bodies met. Come squelched free around Achillus’s knot as Penn rocked. The sound was filthy. A scalding dollop of his own come fell and slid down Achillus’s thigh.

“I feel…so… full,” Penn told him, breathing heavily.

“I’m stuffing you,” Achillus boasted. “Filling every inch of you with my seed.”  
  


“Yes,” Penn agreed. He was starting to sound delirious. “Fill me, Alpha.”

His rocking motions were becoming increasingly erratic. As Achillus’s knot started to ease, Penn missed once, crying out in protest. Achillus helped him adjust, lifting his hips so Penn could bear down on him. Penn rode his knot, the muscles in his back rippling with each roll of his hips, until he started to come, shouting Achillus’s name.

“So perfect,” Achillus told him. He pulled Penn’s boneless body against his chest, holding him tightly, feeling Penn’s hair tickle the underside of his chin. Their breaths fell in sync.

They lay there another ten minutes before Achillus softened enough to pull free. Penn whined again as Achillus’s cock slipped from him, leaving him empty.

A torrent of come followed, streaming from Penn’s hole. Achillus pressed his thighs together, capturing the pearly liquid in the valley between them, watching a river form.

That rush of sensation was making Penn tremble. Achillus felt him clench his ass, trying to keep some inside. He laughed, mimicking his earlier action—sliding two fingers inside Penn’s gaping entrance. There, he scooped a dollop of the seed, still so hot, and lifted his hand, pressing his fingers to Penn’s mouth. Penn opened obediently, sucking them inside. The scents of their sex mingled exquisitely. Achillus fed him several more fingerfuls, enjoying the way Penn so greedily drank.

“You’re mine now, little witch,” he told Penn with supreme satisfaction, licking at the wound on Penn’s neck. That mark, which he planned to keep so fresh it would never scar, would warm anyone who’d dare touch Penn that death would follow.

Penn twisted to face him, green eyes bright in the moonlight. He brought a hand to Achillus’s chest, running his fingers through the mat of hair there, then stroked his thumb over Achillus’s cheek. Achillus leaned into the affection. He tilted up to kiss Penn, savoring it, licking as deep as his fingers had been. Penn’s hand fell to his neck, palm hot like a brand, and Achillus kissed him harder.

The swell of magic rose abruptly, followed by searing pain. Achillus shouted, thrashing beneath Penn. It felt like a knife was carving into his skin, digging chunks of flesh. Worse was the sense of betrayal. The thought that he was being murdered by the person he had just committed to spend the rest of his life with hurt more deeply than the physical pain. Was Penn going to kill him here, like this—leave him here to bleed out on the forest floor soaked with his own come?

Penn kept their mouths locked, swallowing his bellows of agony.

After, as the acute pain wore off, a lingering ache remained. The magic dissipated.

“The fuck was that?” Achillus demanded. He reached frantically for his neck, knocking Penn’s hand away.

There was no wound. No blood. He stilled, confused.

Penn caught that searching hand and pressed his lips to it. He spoke his next words with a smile against Achillus’s knuckles. “I gave you my own mark _.”_

When the words processed, the anger Achillus was expecting wouldn’t come. This was unprecedented. He stood to lose his hard-won respect among his wolves—their leader claimed by another, like some kind of omega.

But that didn’t seem to matter under the light of the moon, holding a brilliant, terrifyingly powerful boy, who reeked of their union.

“My _Alpha,”_ Penn said, green eyes glinting as Achillus pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for:  
> -Infidelity (one character is engaged to someone else)  
> -That engagement is described in a way that is very unhealthy, borderline emotional/sexual abuse  
> -Beastiality fantasies  
> -Borderline Somnophilia (I say borderline bc there’s not penetrative sex, but someone has an orgasm using someone else’s body while they’re unconcious)  
> -Sexualization of peeing (no watersports)  
> -Again, super dubious consent at times. A character says no to something several times before it eventually happens (mostly due to above prior engagement)  
> -Gratuitous description of come. In like every scene


End file.
